Secret Santa
by CrazyDaisyDaisy
Summary: It's the last day of school before Christmas break, and the Seinors are doing 'Secret Santa'. So what happens when Bella recieves a beautiful gift from Mr. Unknown? And where has she seen the jewel before? B/E OOC Very fluffy one-shot.


**Bella's POV**

Today was Friday, the last day of school before our Christmas break.

It was also the day we were doing 'Secret Santa'.

It's not really a secret because pretty much everyone told who they had, but I had managed to keep my mouth shut.

I didn't even tell Alice.

Alice Cullen is my best friend. She has been ever since I left Phoenix and moved to Forks. Her brother, Edward, on the other hand, was a giant pain in my ass. Needless to say we weren't friends. Yet I see him almost every day because we hang out in the same circle. There's me, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

Speaking of Emmet, that's who I got.

Knowing him so well, I bought him a prank set with an soundem that makes different LOUD noises when you press a button. I tried it out in the store. It was HYSTERICAL! So I knew Emmett would love it.

Alice got Lauren Mallory, so she bought her a whole pack of items for a baby, including a passifier, bottle, and fake keys to play with. I helped her pick it out.

Rosalie got Eric Yorkie, so she bought him a telescope. Hey, he's a geek. He'll probably love it.

Emmett got Miriam, the poor girl. He bought her a dildo! She'll probably never show her face in school again.

We were able to give such gifts like this, because the teachers didn't make any actual record of who got who.

Jasper and Edward chose not to reveal who they got.

Alice pestered them for an entire week, but neither would budge.

As much as I hated it, we ended up spending even more time together trying to avoid Alice.

Rosalie and Emmett weren't bad, but Alice was plain torture.

She even threatened me with shopping in order to get me to tell.

Thank god I had to go to a football game with Charlie at the Black's house!

I'm not really a football fan, but it got me out of shopping.

Jasper, Edward, and myself never asked either of the other two who they had. It was some sort of unspoken agreement.

But today was the day that the whole thing was finally over with.

I don't think I could take another day of this.

I honestly don't care who has me, I just want the day to be over with.

As I was walking down the hall, I heard a familiar high pitched voice.

"Edward! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE tell me who you got!!!!" Alice whined.

I just smirked.

Edward was more tight-lipped than I was, and I didn't even tell Charlie.

"No can do pixie, now please retract your nails out of my arm." he said while walking closer.

"If I do that will you tell me?" she asked quickly.

"Sure."

I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.

_He MUST be lying!_

She let go.

"Oh hey Jasper." he said looking behind me.

Alice and I both turned around to see.

There was no Jasper.

By the time I looked back, Edward was racing down the hall.

"EDWARD!"

I laughed.

Her attention turned to me.

"You! Tell me who you got! I'm going crazy here with not knowing!" She shouted.

Then I saw Jasper walking up behind us.

"Hi Jazz." I said while waving.

"I'm not falling for that again! Tell me who you have!" She shouted even louder.

"Alice, I'm right here." Jasper said once he was right up behind her.

She twirled around quickly, and I took my chance to quietly get away.

Alice could be crazy at times, best just to walk away when it's one of those times.

So I headed for home room.

This was the class we were giving away our gifts in.

I had it with Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie.

Alice had home room with Jasper.

When I got there, Edward was waiting in his usual chair at the back of the class, and two other students were here also.

I took my seat at the window and pulled out my Zune (AN: I got one for Christmas! It totally rocks!)

Not really in the mood to search throught my millions of songs, I just hit random.

The song 21st Century Breakdown by Green Day came on.

_**Born into Nixon, I was raised in hell.  
A welfare child where the teamsters dwell.  
The last one born, the first one to run.  
My town was blind from the refinery sun.**_

My generation is zero.  
I never made it as a working class hero.  
21st century breakdown.  
I once was lost but never was found.  
I think I'm losing what's left of my mind  
To the 20th century deadline.

_**I was made of poison and blood.  
Condemnation is what I understood.  
From Mexico to the Berlin wall.  
Homeland security could kill us all.**_

My generation is zero.  
I never made it as a working class hero.  
21st century breakdown.  
I once was lost but never was found.  
I think I'm losing what's left of my mind  
To the 20th century deadline.... (AN: to lazy to write the rest :)

After three more songs, the classroom was full, and the teacher walked in.

I quickly pulled out my earbuds and put away my Zune.

"Good morning class. As you already know, today we are giving out our Secret Santa gifts." Mrs. Huneycutt said.

_Mornings are never 'good'. The only way they are good is if you sleep through them, which is what I should be doing right now, sleeping._

"I'll now pass them out." she said while grabbing a few gifts.

We turned them in all throught the week so nobody would know who got who.

When I got mine, it looked like a jewelry box.

Not like one you would find a ring in, but more like a necklace.

_Oh no._

I hated it when people spent money on me.

And wasn't the price limit $25?

This person was a cheater.

"Alright, everyone can open their gifts."

Instead of ripping off the wrapping paper like everyone else, I turned to see how Emmett liked his gift.

He nearly squealed, but covered it up quickly with a 'manly' sound.

"Thank you Santa." he said as he looked over the kit.

I smiled and turned back to the front, but quickly rotated the other direction when I remembered Emmett's gift to Miriam.

She had yet to open it.

I felt sorry for the poor girl. She had no idea what she was about to open.

Luckily (for her), she just slid it in her bag, and I assumed she would open it when she got home.

_Smart girl._

I looked at Emmett.

He looked like someone had just kicked his puppy as he watched Miriam.

I snickered and returned my attention to my gift.

_It's what he gets for giving such a mean gift. I wonder if someone had tipped her off..._

It was now or never.

I carefully undid the wrapping and fould a velvet rectangular box.

My earlier assumptions were correct.

I lifted the lid and gasped.

It was like a charm bracelet, but in necklace form.

There was a charm of the cover of Pride and Prejustice, my favorite book. One was a simple blue square, blue was my favorite color. There was one of a snow leapord, my favorite wild animal. A mushroom charm, because mushroom ravioli was my favorite food. There was a full moon, because the twilight was my favorite time of day. A charm of Italy. And in the middle of them all was a red ruby heart about as big as a quarter.

My fingers traced over it lightly, as if it would crack under my touch.

I had seen it before, but couldn't remember exactly where.

"What's that Bella?" Jessica said while comming up behind me.

Of course SHE would see the jewelry.

It was like a magnet to her.

Anything that sparkled had her attention.

"My gift." I said, myself still admiring it.

"Oh my god! That's so beautiful! All I got was a gift card to Starbucks."

I tried to hide a smirk.

"Yeah, it is." I said, agreeing with the first half of her statement.

"Who gave it to you?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm like, officially jealous right now."

_Of course you are._

I studied it again.

Whoever had me knew me well, and I wouldn't be surprised if they knew I had a tattoo.

Yes, I had a tattoo.

It was legal, I was, after all, eighteen.

And no, Charlie knows nothing about it.

It's on the back of my neck, usually hid by hair.

I had no clue what I wanted, so I just told the guy a flower.

After consideration, he did a Larkspur.

I went for almost a month before I finally searched the meaning.

The Larkspur flower means "beautiful aura".

An aura is like someone's soul.

Different colors represent different meanings.

It's where your true colors show.

While someone may seem sweet and innocent on the outside, their aura could be a whole mixture of green, brown, and gray, all mostly horrible colors.

So when I figured out what it meant, and a complete stranger dubbed me with it, I was honored and touched.

"Your so lucky. I can't believe your gift! I thought there was a $25 dollar price limit?" Jessica's voice brought me back to the present.

"There was."

'That's so unfair." she grumbled before walking away.

_Do you use 'so' in every sentence?_

When Mrs. Huneycutt started up class again, I quickly slid my necklace around my neck.

Then, for the first time, I noticed a little note on the bottom of the case.

**Don't worry, I didn't go over the limit. ;)**

W.O.W.

This person had me down to the nail.

But somehow I doubted they didn't go over the limit.

After class ended I quickly gathered my stuff.

When I finally shoved everything in my locker, I walked into the girl's restroom, only to hear voices whispering.

"Did you see Bella's secret Santa gift?" Jessica asked.

"No, I haven't. Please tell me she got a gift card to McDonald's or something!" I heard Lauren reply.

She had always hated me for some reason.

And this little moment made me even more happy thinking about her gift.

"Ugh, I wish. She got a freakin necklace! And it wasn't cheap either! There was a ruby in the certer about the size of my fist!"

I rolled my eyes.

Jessica always exaggerated.

"No fair! That bitch doesn't even deserve it!"

"You're telling me! And then she goes and flaunts it by showing the class and putting it on. It's still hanging around her neck!"

_I did not flaunt it to the entire class! And duh I'm wearing it! It's beautiful, and I want to show whoever got me that I appriciate it._

I quietly made my way out, not wanting to hear the rest of their conversation.

"Bitches." I muttered under my breath.

Then suddenly I saw Alice in the hallway.

"Alice!" she turned to face me.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Can you record Lauren opening her present, please? I want to see her reaction."

"I was already planning on it."

She showed me her phone, which was on video. All you had to do was hit start.

"You're the best Al."

"I know." she said as I turned to walk away.

"Bella! Class is over for you! Tell me who you got!" she shouted.

"Emmett." I said over my shoulder.

I didn't really care if he knew now, I just didn't want him to find out beforehand.

The rest of my classes up til lunch went by quickly.

We were all seated at our table when Lauren came storming in.

She. was. furious.

It was hilarious.

We all snickered in our seats.

"Hey Alice, can I watch that recording now?" I asked.

She smiled and pulled out her phone.

_Lauren ripped off the wrapping paper faster than a dog attacking it's food dish._

_Her face was priceless._

_"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!"_

_"Lauren!" The teacher shouted._

_She turned to the teacher with her jaw hanging open._

_"Principal's office! NOW!"_

_"BU-BU-BU-BUT-"_

_"Not another word! March young lady!"_

You could hear Alice trying to keep from laughter in the background.

_Lauren groaned loudly and stomped out of the room._

I snickered and handed the phone back to Alice.

"That was perfect."

"I know. It took all my strength to keep from busting out laughing."

I laughed quietly to myself as I replayed the clip in my mind.

"So, what did you get?" I asked her.

She pulled back her spiky hair to reveal diamond earings.

"Turns out Jasper had me." she said while smiling at him.

"What'd you get Rose?" I asked.

I hadn't been paying attention when she opened hers.

"A Visa giftcard for $25."

I nodded.

The circle continued.

"You, Emmett?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Like you don't know. I got the best gift I could get. I was looking at this in the store the other day. I really wanted the fat lady screaming sound. Thanks Bells." he said.

I smiled.

"I figured that'd be the one you liked best."

Everyone turned their attention to Jasper.

"I got the movie Paranormal Activity." he said while showing us. (AN: That's the damn scarriest movie in the world!)

I shuddered.

We were going to watch it, and most likely, soon.

I hated horror films.

"Edward." Rosalie said, signaling him to go.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jessica got me."

I smiled.

_This is gonna be good._

He pulled a tee shirt out of his bag and showed us.

I busted out laughing, along with everyone else.

It said, "I'm Bringing Sexy Back."

I think my face was purple by the time I was able to catch my breath.

He put it away.

"That's awesome, dude." Emmett said.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"What'd you get Bella?" Alice asked me.

I smiled.

"This necklace." I said while puffing out my chest to give everyone a better look.

Rosalie's and Alice's eyes darted to my neck, just then realizing I was wearing more than I came here with.

Then they lunged forward to get a better look.

I laughed as they examined it.

"Oh my god! This is so beautiful! Look at that ruby!" Rosalie said.

"I know! It must be at least 10 carrot!" Alice said.

"You guys! It's not all about the ruby!" I said.

They looked at me like I was speaking a foregin languege.

"Whoever gave me this abviously put a lot of thought into it with all the charms. Look, there's my favorite book, color, animal, food, time, and continent. It's not all about the stone in the middle."

They both nodded.

"Still, the ruby is my favorite charm." Alice said.

Rosalie nodded her head in agreement.

I rolled my eyes.

The rest of lunch was normal, but I left a little early and went to the bathroom.

In there I studied my necklace again.

I had seen the ruby before, and it was killing me not knowing.

Suddenly it all came back, and I gasped.

It had been in Edward's room.

_One of the first times I went to their house, I got lost while looking for Alice's room and ended up in Edward's._

_On the table in a small box were a few pieces of jewelry._

_The heart ruby stuck out the most to me._

_"What do you think you're doing?" came a voice from behind me._

_I dropped the gem and spun around to face Edward._

_"I'm sorry. I was looking for Alice's room and came in here instead."_

_He didn't say a word, but silently walked over to me and picked up the stone I had dropped._

_"These were my birth mothers. I've always kept them." he said, refering to the jewels._

_"They're all so beautiful." I said while looking over them again._

_He nodded._

_"You should go. Alice is probably looking for you."_

_I nodded my head and left._

That was one of the few times we actually got along.

So Edward was my Secret Santa.

But he wouldn't give me this! We didn't even like each other!

Still, there was no one else I could think of who would have this stone and know me so well.

The Cullens were really my only friends in school, other than Angela and Ben.

It still didn't make any sense.

The bell rang, signaling my next class.

_Biology... perfect._

In Bio not only did I have the class with Edward, but we were lab partners.

I left the restroom and ran to class, not wanting to be late.

When I got there, everyone else was already there.

I quietly took my seat.

All during class, I kept taking swift glances at Edward, trying to figure out why he would give me something so personal to him.

Once when I looked though, I caught him starring at me.

You know how when your caught starring at someone, you usually turn the other direction?

The Cullens aren't like that.

Unexpectedly, I met his eyes, and he held his gaze.

They were a beauiful mixture of all different greens, as wild as his hair.

Finally, I looked down and blushed.

But while looking down, I noticed his perfectly flawless handwriting.

It was the same as the writing on the note.

So it was official, Edward had given me the necklace.

Since I loved it so much, I would have to find a way to thank him, but how?

******

I figured out how to thank Edward, and was nervous as hell.

But I had to go through with it quickly before I lost my nerve.

So while everyone was leaving school, I was searching through the halls for Edward.

Finally, I saw a bronze mop of hair walking away from his locker.

"Edward!"

He turned around as I quickly made my way down the hall.

_Don't think, don't think._

If I even considered what I was about to do again, I would chicken out.

So, when I was close enough, I threw my lips on his.

He was shocked, but quickly kissed back.

When my senses came back, I slowly pulled away.

"Thank you... for the necklace." I said quietly while looking down.

I hadn't really thought ahead to this wrong.

What if I had misread the situation entirely?

What if he didn't like me?

I was taken by surprise when Edward lifted my chin and quickly reattached his lips to mine.

I threw my arms around his neck, and his hands found their way to my hips.

His tongue ran across my bottom lip, requesting permission into my mouth.

I opened, and his tongue slid smoothly into my mouth.

There his and mine began a fierce battle for dominance.

We backed up, and he pushed me up against the lockers for support.

After a while I gave up and allowed him to explore my mouth freely.

Slowly, my hands wove their way into his bronze mess of hair.

Suddenly his lips left mine.

I was about to protest, but his mouth came down on my neck and began to make it's way down kissing, biting, and sucking on me.

"Edward." I moaned his name when he came to my sensitive spot on my collarbone.

He began to suck even harder on that one area, and I whimpered.

Finally, he made his way back up to my lips, where I met him eagerly.

I had no idea we had been there, but when we pulled away, everything was deserted.

"Remind me to give you more jewelry in the future." he said after we had caught our breath.

I smiled and playfully whacked him.

"How did you know that it was me? Not that I'm complaining."

"The heart. I remembered it from the time I got lost in your house and wound up in your room." I explained.

He smiled.

"Well, Miss Swan, would you like to go out with me tonight?" he asked.

I giggled and nodded.

"We should get going. Everyone's probably wondering where we are." I said.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder before kissing my cheeck.

I blushed and smiled.

"So, Santa. What am I getting for Christmas?" I asked.

He smirked his beautiful crooked smile.

"A Ferrari."

I laughed.

It was no secret everyone hated my rusty old truck. But the thing had character. Plus, it was one of those cars where if it got in an accident, it'd look perfectly fine, and the foreign sports car was completely totaled.

My smile fell short when his never left his face.

"Edward?"

It got bigger, and he removed his arm from around me.

"Edward!?!?"

He laughed and walked on.

"EDWARD!"

**

* * *

**

Hi guys! I love this one-shot! It took me all day to write. I've been sitting at my laptop for the last maybe 5 hours typing away. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I worked REALLY, REALLY hard on this! And anyways, Merry Christmas! Peace out!


End file.
